The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ivy Geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Guitroika’.
The new Ivy Geranium is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Saint Malo, France. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching and freely-flowering Ivy Geranium cultivars with attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Ivy Geranium originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in Saint Malo, France of two unnamed selections of Pelargonium peltatum, not patented. The cultivar Guitroika was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Saint Malo, France.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ivy Geranium by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Ivy Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.